Just A Dream
by angel.of.dance
Summary: Natasha attends Clint's funeral and tries as hard as she can not to cry. Clintasha songfic. First fanfic, please be gentle!


**A/N: So I was listening to Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood and thought it would be a perfect songfic for Clintasha. R&R!**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

_All dressed in white, going to the church that night_

Natasha Romanoff walked up the marble steps of the little church in New York with Pepper Potts and her fellow Avengers... except they were missing one member of the group: Clint Barton. He was killed during a mission in Mexico a few days earlier.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat _

_Six pence in a_ shoe,_ something borrowed, something blue_

She told herself that if she at least arrived and tried to get through it as best she could, it would be much better than missing the event altogether and regretting it later.

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down, trying to hide the tears_

As the ceremony started, Natasha promised herself that she wouldn't cry... not here. She would allow herself to let out all of her tears once she made it back to the Avengers Tower and was in her room alone. She coldn't even remember the last time she had cried...

_Oh, she just couldn't believe it_

It was so strange to her that he was gone. The entire event was still fuzzy. All she remembered was she and Clint running for their lives while in range of fire, Clint getting shot, and falling to the ground, nothing but a dead body that used to be her partner.

_She heard the trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hands_

As the music began to play, the team walked down the aisle behind Clint's coffin until they reached their seats at the front of the church.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? _

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know _

_I can't even breathe_

Natasha was finding it harder not to cry with every step she took. Pepper could sense that she wasn't feeling good and walked beside her, guiding Natasha by the arm. Natash was glad to have someone there to acompany her, even though it wasn't Clint.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

The funeral continued, but she wasn't paying attention. She thought about Clint, and what he would say if he were there. Probably "Tasha, stop daydreaming." or something like that.

_This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream_

Pepper took Natasha's hand and squeezed it. Natasha flashed the best fake smile she could muster and sighed deeply._  
_

_The preacher man said, "Let's bow our heads and pray" _

_Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt_

As the preacher stood to say a few words, Natasha zoned out and though about Clint again. He never was very religious, anyway.

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_

_The saddest song that she ever heard_

As everyone stood up to sing, Natasha didn't even bother to open her mouth. Clint had once caught her singing to herself, and said that she had a beautiful voice, but she did not feel like singing today.

_And then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him _

_Oh, and what could've been_

Natasha began to wonder what would have happened if they had gone further into the relationship and became more than freinds. She knew that she said love is for children, but she wondered if she really ment it. She definitely felt like he was more than a freind to her. She wondered if he had felt the same.

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

Hearing the gunshots brought her back to reality, and her heart sank. This was the worts part of all funerals; the eulogies.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

Her freinds went one by one and read their messages about Clint. Everyone had something to say, even Tony had a speech prepared. But when it came time for Natasha to go, she backed out. She hadn't cried yet, and she didn't want to break that streak.

_I can't even breathe _

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background _

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

The funeral came to a close and everyone started to make their way out to go to the burrial.

_This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream_

At the burrial grounds, it was raining and the sky was dark. Natasha could feel tears coming on, and knew it was only a matter of time before they spilled over.

Ooh,_ baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? _

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Oh, I'll never know_

She found herself wondering again, what would have happened if we had become more than freinds? But then she reminded herself, that chance is gone.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

As they lowered Clint into the ground, Natasha just couldn't hold it anymore and tears flowed down her cheeks. Pepper came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder, followed by Thor and Steve.

_This can't be happening to me_

Then someone was calling her name. It wasn't Pepper or Steve or Thor. She knew this voice very well.

Natasha shot out of bed- wait, bed?

She opened her eyes and saw Clint sitting on her bed. She was in her suite in the Avengers Tower, and aperantly Clint was too. She attacked him with a hug and Clint hugged her back. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming and whimpering and thought that I should come check on you." He sat up straight and Natasha leaned against his chest.

"I had this dream that you were dead and I was at your funeral." she said. "That bad, huh?" he said. "Yeah." she whispered back. Clint got up and said "Well, you seem okay now. I'm gonna go back to bed." "Wait! Clint... " Natasha said, "Can you sleep in here tonight?" Clint smiled and said "Sure." He climbed into bed with her and she snuggled up against his chest. Just before they both fell asleep, Natasha mumbled "It really was just a dream.."

_This is just a dream..._

**A/N: It really was just a dream. Well, go figure. Sorry guys, I'm a sucker for happy endings! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
